


Fallen Angels

by sunsetmog



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't tell her that he dreams of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinwax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icarusinwax).



Elijah kisses like an angel. 

A _fallen_ angel. 

And as he twists his body around Hannah's, his hands finding their way under her blouse and down beneath the waistband of her skirt, she kisses him back. 

Sometimes she can't help but fall. 

-~-

He's waiting for her as her plane lands. His fingers clench the steering wheel, the knuckles whitening around the leather. He's rolling his own, the tobacco flaking and sprinkling against the denim of his thighs, lighting it off the tight remains of his previous cigarette. 

She rings to say she's landed, to say she's waiting for her luggage, to ask where he's parked. 

He wants to tell her to fuck her luggage, to come find him so he can lay her down in the back of the car and explore her skin and twist his fingers in her hair, pressing himself against her body until he comes with muted cries. He doesn't, however. He says _that's good_ and _how was your trip_ and that he'll _pick her up out front._

He can't tell her that he dreams of her. Dark, shadowed dreams where she taunts him with the taste of her skin on his lips, where she twists away from him as the night melds with the early morning light. 

Instead, he brings Dom with him to the airport - Dom, who watches with quiet eyes as Elijah twists in his seat, feet tapping, frantically smoking and nervously shredding rizlas onto the carseat. 

They greet each other like siblings, with back slaps and headlocks and in-jokes and Hannah kicking the back of Elijah's seat at stop signs. 

And later, after Dom goes home and the light shifts in Elijah's bedroom, they give into temptation. They come with twisted breaths and sweat on their brows. _Not again_ , they whisper, _never again_ , they cry. 

They've heard it before, though, and the words are beginning to mean less and less.


End file.
